Retour à l'envoyeur
by Philadora
Summary: Un après "Jacksonville". Peter entra dans le labo vide. - Home sweet home, ricana-t-il tout haut. ... Bien, puisqu’elle était là, autant en profiter pour mettre les choses à plat. Hey Honey, I’m home."
1. Prologue

Il aurait déjà dû changer d'endroit. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il était à Rio. Depuis maintenant presque un mois, il ne cessait de voyager d'un endroit à un autre. Cumulant les chambres minables infestées de cafards dans les lieux les plus glauques qu'il trouvait. Fonçant tête baissée dans sa fuite en avant aussi lâche que futile. Mais c'était tout ce qu'il connaissait. Il avait d'ailleurs été surpris par la vitesse à laquelle tous ses réflexes de nomade solitaire étaient revenus. Encore un mensonge. Il avait fini par se bercer de douces illusions en imaginant qu'il pouvait devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Un mec bien, stable, digne de confiance et du côté des gentils. Cette pensée ne manquait jamais de lui arracher un sourire sarcastique et amer. Mais on ne change pas qui on est. On se contente de se convaincre qu'on peut.

Et les vieilles habitudes étaient revenues avec une facilité déconcertante. Changer d'identité, écumer les casinos du coin et participer à des paris douteux, se soûler dans des bars sordides, regarder par-dessus son épaule pour être sûr de ne pas être suivi, brouiller les pistes. Il s'était même réveillé un matin dans le lit d'une fille dont il ne se souvenait même pas le nom, ni la façon dont il l'avait abordée. Il avait ramassé ses vêtements et sa fierté, et il était sorti avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Il avait quitté la ville le jour même, emmenant sous son bras, son maigre bagage et son sentiment de trahison. Le sentiment de l'avoir trahie, _elle_. Le comble.

Et il avait été se prendre une cuite bien méritée. Pour tenter d'oublier que pendant presque deux ans, il avait eu un point de chute, une famille, un travail, un but dans la vie. Pour oublier pendant quelques heures qu'il avait aimé ça. Mais le retour sur Terre était douloureux. La déception aussi grande que l'ampleur du mensonge de la « Comédie du Bonheur » qu'on lui avait fait gober. Un mensonge de plus. Sa famille n'était pas sa famille. Sa vie n'était pas sa vie. Et même ce monde n'était pas le sien.

A ce stade, il en était même parvenu à regretter l'époque d'avant. Celle où il n'avait à se soucier que de se cacher de Big Eddie. Sans attache, sans scrupules, sans compte à rendre, il n'était pas si malheureux après tout. Car malgré tous les griefs et les raisons d'en vouloir aux menteurs et traîtres qu'il avait appelés un jour sa famille, il se sentait coupable de les avoir abandonnés.

_Coupable ? Et puis quoi encore ? Présenter des excuses à ces bâtards, peut-être ? Il ne manquerait plus que ça… Oui, mais ces bâtards étaient les siens, et merde, il devait admettre qu'ils lui manquaient. Walter et ses obsessions frénétiques de bouffe, Olivia et ses attitudes de flic dur à cuire, Astrid et son comportement de poule couveuse. Même ce cul serré de Broyles et ses tronches de trois pieds de long lui manquaient. _

Il eut un rire amer, sans se soucier de passer pour un dingue aux yeux de ceux qui le regardaient ricaner tout seul. N'était-ce pas comique ? En tout cas, ça en était ridiculement risible et il était le premier à se moquer de lui-même. L'arnaqueur arnaqué. Un juste retour des choses en soi, non ? pensa-t-il tandis qu'il buvait son énième verre de Margarita, affalé au comptoir d'un bar miteux du bord de mer.

- Au moins, la vue est belle, dit-il tout haut en levant son verre en direction du coucher de soleil.

Des regards moqueurs se tournèrent vers lui mais il s'en fichait tandis qu'il approchait sa main de son visage pour porter le verre à ses lèvres.

- Oui, magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? dit une voix féminine dans son dos.

Manquant de s'étouffer, il suspendit son geste une seconde. Puis lentement, il baissa sa main pour poser son verre sur le comptoir. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui se tenait derrière lui et à qui appartenait cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps. Sans la voir, il la sentit s'approcher et s'asseoir sur le siège à côté de lui en ôtant ses lunettes de soleil. Distraitement, il fit tournoyer son verre avec ses doigts. Oui, il venait de commettre une erreur. Il aurait dû quitter cet endroit depuis plus d'une journée déjà. Trop tard. Dans un vague accès de lucidité que les brumes de l'alcool rendaient difficile, il se demanda si inconsciemment il n'avait pas saboté sa propre fuite. Une partie de lui ne désirait-elle pas qu'on le retrouve ? Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, elle s'adressa à lui.

- Quatre jours au même endroit. Pour un fugitif entraîné, c'est une erreur de débutant.

Il ricana au son du ton moqueur qu'elle employa. Enfin, il se décida à lever les yeux vers elle.

- Alors ? Fatigué de fuir ? dit-elle.

Elle le regardait fixement, étudiant chacune de ses réactions, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Il soupira avant d'afficher le même sourire sur les siennes, avec le sentiment d'être un ado rebelle pris en flagrant délit de fugue et ramené par les oreilles à ses parents. Car il n'était pas assez soûl pour ne pas réaliser que sa fuite prenait fin ce soir et trop pour ne pas rire de la situation.

- Une Margarita pour fêter nos retrouvailles ? dit-il, avec ironie.


	2. Que le spectacle commence !

_Bien. Le décor est planté. Le rideau est levé. Que le spectacle commence ! Quels seront ses arguments pour me convaincre de rentrer ? _pensa-t-il.

Elle était venue en se disant qu'elle allait le ramener coûte que coûte. Et l'homme qui la ferait mentir n'était pas encore né. Parole de Nina Sharp ! Elle considéra un instant le jeune homme assis à côté d'elle et soupira.

- Vous me décevez, M. Bishop. Tout ce potentiel gâché, uniquement employé à boire et à jouer. Vous qui sembliez si prometteur quand je vous ai connu, alors que vous n'étiez qu'un enfant. Vous faites peine à voir.

Peter partit d'un rire tonitruant mais sarcastique. _L'électrochoc saupoudré d'un soupçon de maternalisme, soit. Excellent début, Mme Sharp._

- Belle entrée en matière, Mme Sharp. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à tant de douceur de votre part, dit-il ironiquement quand il eut repris son souffle.

- A quoi vous attendiez-vous exactement, M. Bishop ? A des félicitations ? A une médaille ? A des supplications, peut-être ? dit-elle en lui adressant un regard appuyé et en affichant un sourire des plus ironiques.

Il laissa échapper un souffle amusé. _Touché. Un point pour l'humanoïde._ _Mais pas la bonne manière._

- A vrai dire, je ne m'attendais pas à vous, dit-il avant de reprendre une gorgée de Margarita.

_Et pas la bonne personne._

- Si je n'ai effectivement pas été la seule à vous rechercher, j'ai sans aucun doute plus de moyens et de temps à ma disposition que quiconque pour cela. Pensiez-vous réellement mériter une telle attention de la part du FBI pour qu'ils continuent à vous rechercher après un mois d'absence ? N'êtes-vous pas un peu égocentrique, M. Bishop ?

Pour la première fois, il laissa filtrer sa surprise. Le FBI ne le recherchait plus ? Vraiment ? Lui qui pensait qu'ils ne lâchaient jamais un os avant de l'avoir rongé jusqu'à la moelle.

- Le Bureau a d'autres chats à fouetter. Et vous n'êtes même pas recherché pour un quelconque délit, alors pourquoi perdre du temps et de l'énergie à vous retrouver ?

_Tentative de_ _bluff ?_ Il se sentit bêtement déçu de ne pas susciter plus d'attention. Et trahi pour être tout à fait honnête._ Pathétique_.

Nina Sharp sourit en lisant l'étonnement et la déception sur les traits de Peter. Il détourna les yeux pour reprendre une expression impassible et se remit à jouer avec son verre.

- Vous semblez déçu. Ceci dit, si le FBI a abandonné les recherches, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. L'Agent Dunham met une énergie que je qualifierais de… remarquable à vous retrouver.

Les doigts de Peter s'arrêtèrent un instant avant de reprendre leur mouvement de rotation sur le verre. _Les sentiments, bien sûr. Classique. Il va falloir faire mieux que ça, Mme Sharp._

- D'après mes sources, elle a même failli vous intercepter à Sydney il y a deux semaines. Elle vous a raté de peu, il me semble.

Cette fois, il cessa carrément de tripoter le verre et le repoussa du dos de la main. _La déstabilisation par la surprise ? Okay, c'est déjà un peu plus convaincant. Mais pas assez._

Nina nota avec amusement ces petits gestes qui trahissaient l'intérêt du jeune homme pour ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle poursuivit, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Elle y est allée de son propre chef. Contre l'avis de Phillip Broyles. Il a même failli la suspendre pour avoir désobéi à l'ordre de cesser les recherches. Et c'est d'ailleurs à ses dépens qu'elle continue à vous chercher sans l'en avertir. Oh n'en veuillez pas à Phillip, les ordres viennent de plus haut. Ceux à qui vous ne manquez pas.

_L'implication. Très subtil._ Il se tourna vers elle.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela, Mme Sharp ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- N'est-ce pas réconfortant de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui se soucient de vous ? Surtout quand on voit ce à quoi vous passez vos journées tandis qu'ils s'inquiètent pour vous.

_La culpabilisation, maintenant. On aura tout vu ! _Il hésita entre l'envie de l'envoyer paître et celle de mettre les voiles au plus vite. Elle dut deviner ses intentions car elle posa sa main sur son bras.

- M. Bishop, j'ai la faiblesse de croire que vous n'êtes pas l'homme froid et cynique que vous cherchez à paraître. S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas mentir.

_Les compliments. De mieux en mieux._ La faire mentir était le dernier de ses soucis à l'heure actuelle. Il la considéra un instant.

- Mme Sharp, dites-moi plutôt pourquoi une femme telle que vous et je vous cite : « perd son temps et son énergie à me retrouver » ? Vous devez vous-même avoir d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Einai kalytero anthropo apo ton patera toy.

Peter ouvrit la bouche de surprise. _Mais Bon Dieu, y'avait-il encore quelqu'un sur cette fichue planète qui ne connaissait pas ces mots ?_

Satisfaite d'avoir captivé son attention, elle ôta sa main.

- Comment…

- Comment je connais ces mots que votre mère vous disait ? Ce n'est pas important, M. Bishop. L'important est que vous en connaissiez le sens. Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi l'Agent Dunham les avait dits à son réveil après son passage de l'Autre Côté ?

- Si, mais… elle… elle ne s'en souvenait plus…

- Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais ses souvenirs lui sont revenus. N'avez-vous jamais pensé à lui poser de nouveau cette question ?

Il fronça les sourcils. _Okay, touché. Encore un point pour Bras D'Acier._ Puis il soupira, agacé de sentir qu'il avait une longueur de retard. A vrai dire, il en avait carrément sa claque d'être le dernier au courant de tout. _Le dindon de la farce._

- Mme Sharp. Il est évident que vous en savez plus que vous n'en dites. Si vous voulez avoir une chance de me ramener à Boston, il va falloir m'en dire davantage.

- Je ne vois pas les choses tout à fait comme ça, M. Bishop. Il y a des questions qui ne sont pas de mon ressort et d'autres dont j'ignore les réponses. Cependant, je répondrai à toutes celles que vous poserez dans la limite du possible et de mes connaissances, une fois que vous serez monté dans l'avion qui nous ramènera.

_La négociation, à présent. Bien, combien d'autres cordes à votre arc, Mme Sharp ?_

- Et si je laisse ma curiosité de côté et que je refuse de vous suivre ?

- Eh bien, j'en appellerai sans doute à votre sens de l'honneur.

Il lui lança une œillade incrédule, doublée d'un sourire moqueur. _Son sens de l'honneur ? Vraiment ? Nina, Nina, Nina._

- Vous souvenez-vous, il y a maintenant un peu plus d'un an, que vous êtes venu me trouver pour me demander une faveur ? Et vous aviez accepté de m'en retourner une que je vous demanderai, sans résister ni poser de questions.

Il cligna les yeux, surpris, effaçant le sourire sur ses lèvres. Evidemment il s'en rappelait.

_Okay, touché une nouvelle fois, Robocop, pas vu venir celle-là._

- Cette faveur serait que vous reveniez avec moi à Boston. Retour à l'envoyeur, M. Bishop.

_Et la Reine prend le Fou._ _Echec et mat. _

Il la considéra avec un mélange d'étonnement, d'agacement et d'admiration avant d'émettre un rire mitigé, à la fois amusé et ironique. Deux ans plus tôt, une blonde usait de chantage pour le ramener par les couilles à Boston. C'était désormais une rousse qui en appelait à son sens de l'honneur pour les mêmes raisons, avec une petite tape sur la tête comme un gentil toutou fidèle. A croire qu'il était indispensable. Alors, pourquoi avait-il toujours l'impression d'être le couillon de l'histoire ?


	3. Retour à Boston : deuxième !

Le lendemain matin, Peter Bishop foulait le sol Nord-Américain depuis la première fois en un mois avec une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu. La première fois il était revenu sous la contrainte pour affronter un homme qu'il ne considérait pas comme un père et en voulait à une femme de l'y avoir forcé. Cette fois il venait pour affronter l'homme qui n'était réellement pas son père et en voulait à la même femme pour lui avoir caché la vérité pendant des semaines. _Boston, le retour, deuxième. On prend les mêmes et on recommence. Génial._

Le vol lui avait pourtant paru moins long que la dernière fois. Peut-être parce qu'il avait obtenu des réponses à des questions qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se poser durant son exil improvisé. Nina Sharp n'avait pourtant pas répondu à toutes. Telles que celles du domaine du personnel. Une façon de s'assurer que sa curiosité serait assez attisée pour qu'il aille chercher les réponses à la source. Ou plus exactement aux sources. Car Walter n'était pas le seul qui devrait se soumettre à son interrogatoire. Olivia avait elle aussi remporté le gros lot. _Prépare-toi, mon ange._

Quant à Nina Sharp, il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus que ce qu'elle lui avait déjà dit. Et il était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'elle l'avait subtilement appâté pour qu'il choisisse de rester à Boston de lui-même, mais visiblement pas assez pour comprendre les réelles motivations qui l'avaient poussée à se donner tant de mal pour ça. Mais elle lui avait donné un argument qu'il ne pouvait réfuter quels que soient les efforts et la volonté qu'il y mettrait. Un coup de maître. « Votre origine vous rend unique de _ce_ _Côté_, M. Bishop et que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes trop impliqué pour pouvoir vous permettre de tourner le dos à la situation qui nous concerne. Je dirais même que vous en êtes le cœur ». _Nina ou la Voix de la Raison. Tordant. Ou à pleurer. _Il n'avait pas encore décidé sur ce point.

Quant à son histoire, elle avait simplement relaté les faits comme un conteur de jolies fables pour enfants. _Mais pas de « Happy End » ici. Pas de « ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants »_. Ce à quoi elle avait ajouté qu'il ne serait pas là à l'écouter, ni à se morfondre sur lui-même et à maudire Walter, si ce dernier n'avait pas fait ce qu'il a fait. _Un vrai concentré de sagesse, cette foutue bonne femme._ Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire amer tandis qu'instinctivement il fouillait les alentours des yeux. Mais à sa grande surprise malgré la promesse de Nina Sharp, aucun blouson bleu aux initiales jaunes en vue. Pas de tête blonde à la queue de cheval ou de grand chauve tout maigre à la peau foncée pour l'accueillir. Ni de banderoles colorées en guise de bienvenue. Rien. Personne. C'en était presque décevant.

- Vous voyez, M. Bishop, j'ai tenu parole, dit Nina dans son dos.

- Effectivement.

- Tenez, dit-elle en lui tendant un rouleau de dollars américains.

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. _Quoi ?_ _Elle essaye de m'acheter maintenant ? Ou alors c'est mon argent de poche pour avoir été un gentil garçon ? _S'il n'avait pas été si profondément conscient de ce qui l'attendait désormais, il en aurait ri.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de liquide sur vous. C'est juste de quoi prendre un autre vol… ou un taxi, dit-elle avec un petit sourire entendu.

_Si sûre de vous. Vous ne devez tolérer aucun refus, Mme Sharp._ Il saisit l'argent et le mit dans la poche de sa chemise. _Bon, Okay, Fifi Bras d'Acier a raison et c'est carrément horripilant de constater qu'elle a pensé à tout. _Jusqu'aux vêtements de rechange qu'elle avait faits préparer à son intention et le jet qu'elle avait choisi car doté d'une chambre et d'une salle de bains. Anticipant ainsi son besoin de dormir et celui de se purger de l'odeur de mauvais tabac qui lui collait aux vêtements et à la peau jusque dans ses cheveux. Il avait même pris la peine de se raser la barbe. Un luxe qu'il ne s'était pas offert depuis plus d'une semaine. Et il avait dû reconnaître qu'il avait été plaisant de se sentir frais et présentable à nouveau. Il s'était ensuite endormi avec une facilité déconcertante sur un lit plus confortable que jamais. Un repos de quelques heures, plus réparateur que toutes les nuits réunies depuis son départ. Il en avait presque été à regretter que Nina ne l'ait pas trouvé plus tôt. _Presque_. Car aussi vaine que sa fuite avait été, elle lui avait permis de réfléchir et de prendre un peu de recul.

- Bonne chance, M. Bishop. Quelle que soit votre décision, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner pour remonter à bord du jet qui devait la ramener à New-York.

Il l'observa s'en aller. Une manière puérile et futile de retarder le moment des « heureuses retrouvailles ». _Exit, les accolades chaleureuses et les « tu m'as manqué » sincères_. On allait sauter les sourires béatement niais et les formules de politesse à deux balles pour passer directement au « donc tu m'as menti toute ma vie et tu n'es pas mon père. Okay et sinon as-tu visité une réalité alternative récemment pour kidnapper un autre enfant ? » et au « et toi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit la vérité dès que tu as su ? Et au fait, est-ce que j'ai toujours la tremblote ? Tu arrives toujours à me regarder dans les yeux ou tu les vois flous ? ». Bref, rien qu'une conversation ordinaire entre gens ordinaires dans leur existence ordinaire. _Désopilant. _

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour tenter de maîtriser la vague débordante d'amertume qu'il détournait généralement en humour sarcastique en bon cynique qu'il était. Il resta là encore un instant, même après que le jet ait décollé. Et malgré tout, il était plus déterminé et impatient que jamais à revoir ceux qu'il avait fuis. Ceux qui se prétendaient sa famille. Mais c'était la seule qu'il connaissait. _Encore une Parole Sacrée de Sainte Nina. _Il soupira et se força à marcher en direction de l'allée des taxis. Il avança d'un pas renfrogné, sentant déjà avec dépit grandir en lui un début d'indulgence_. Et merde, il allait encore se faire bouffer tout cru. Quand avait-il perdu le contrôle de sa vie ? L'avait-il jamais eu un jour ?_


	4. Hey Honey, I'm home !

Peter entra dans le labo vide.

- Home sweet home, ricana-t-il tout haut.

Il fit quelques pas et inspecta les lieux. Puis il entendit des bruits de pas provenant de derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir Olivia sortir du bureau du fond. Quand elle le vit, elle se figea sur place, raide comme un piquet. Elle ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite de le voir. Il fut surpris lui aussi de la trouver là. Quand il avait trouvé le labo vide et vraisemblablement inutilisé, il avait pensé qu'elle avait dû réintégrer les locaux du FBI. Bien, puisqu'elle était là, autant en profiter pour mettre les choses à plat. _Hey_ _Honey, I'm home._

Comme elle ne bougeait toujours pas, il prit l'initiative d'aller à sa rencontre et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle. Il en profita pour l'examiner. Elle avait le teint pâle et des cernes sous les yeux. Et il constata avec une pointe de tristesse, vite refoulée cependant, qu'elle semblait avoir maigri. Elle qui pourtant était si mince, ses joues étaient légèrement plus creusées que dans son souvenir. Elle n'était visiblement pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il pensa qu'elle devait certainement en vouloir à son corps de laisser filtrer les marques de son inquiétude. _Si désireuse de cacher ses faiblesses_. Mais il chassa ses pensées et se concentra sur son objectif. Pas question de se laisser attendrir avant d'avoir obtenu les réponses qu'il attendait.

- Peter ? dit-elle enfin en retrouvant sa voix.

- Le seul et l'unique, répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Puis, il laissa échapper un rire bref quand il réalisa vraiment les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. _Le comble._

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais. Il y en a un autre dans ce monde, mais il est mort, lâcha-t-il amèrement.

- Peter... protesta-t-elle faiblement.

- Il faut qu'on parle, l'interrompit-il.

Elle se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre et baissa les yeux un instant.

- Viens dans le bureau, finit-elle par dire.

- Où sont les autres ? ne put s'empêcher de demander.

- Pensais-tu vraiment que Walter accepterait de continuer à travailler pour la Division Fringe en ton absence ?

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'ironie ni de moquerie dans sa voix. Et il nota qu'elle n'avait pas dit « ton père » comme Nina l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises.

- A vrai dire, je n'y avais pas réfléchi mais effectivement, c'était prévisible, admit-il d'un ton neutre. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- C'est là que je travaille, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Mais tu as un bureau aux locaux du FBI…

- Quitte à choisir, je préfère être ici. C'est plus calme et plus près de chez moi, dit-elle en s'appuyant à son bureau.

Il fronça les sourcils. Sa réponse sonna faux sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Et il estimait la connaître assez pour avoir confiance en cette impression. Et soudain, il comprit. La vraie raison était qu'elle était restée dans l'espoir de le voir franchir la porte du labo. Son subit éclair de compréhension dut se lire sur son visage car elle sembla soudain gênée. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir des petits plis venir rider son front avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête pour lui cacher son visage. _Flatteur_. Il ne put réprimer un petit sourire amusé. Mais il secoua la tête et chassa ses pensées dérivantes. Il devait revenir à ce qui l'occupait pour le moment. _Allez, que la fête commence. Faites vos jeux._

- Pourquoi avoir gardé le silence ?

_Question facile pour commencer, Olivia. Tu as dû t'y préparer depuis longtemps._

- Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, répondit-elle rapidement en relevant les yeux.

_Trop facile, mon ange. _Il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

- Tu comprendras sans doute que ta réponse ne me satisfait pas.

- J'ai essayé de convaincre Walter de te parler.

- Et tu aurais attendu combien de temps avant que je ne découvre la vérité ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Je ne sais pas, Peter, souffla-t-elle. Mais je n'étais pas à l'aise dans cette position. Tu t'en es d'ailleurs rendu compte.

Il se remémora alors leur discussion dans la voiture. Il ferma les yeux un instant, agacé de sentir enfler le sentiment d'humiliation à l'idée qu'il s'était confié à elle avec difficulté et qu'il avait été à côté de la plaque. Et agacé de réaliser qu'elle n'avait pas été franche avec lui à cet instant. Le baiser manqué dans les locaux de Massive Dynamic avait été délicat à aborder et il se rendait compte qu'elle l'avait laissé déballer son sac sans mot dire et que ce n'était même pas la raison de son malaise envers lui à cette époque. Son amertume s'en trouva renforcée. Il poussa un autre soupir exaspéré. _Mauvais point pour toi, Olivia._

- Peter, dit-elle sur un ton d'excuse.

Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard.

- Je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête, dit-elle.

Il retint à grand-peine un rire moqueur._ Grande nouvelle !_

- J'ai songé plusieurs fois à te le dire moi-même, mais j'y ai renoncé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton maîtrisé.

- Par égoïsme.

Il lui lança un regard surpris. Mais il réafficha son air impassible aussi rapidement qu'il le put.

- Peter, j'ai la faiblesse de croire que je suis quelqu'un d'altruiste.

Il retint un ricanement._ Euphémisme._

- Et pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai décidé d'être égoïste en ce qui te concerne. De ne rien te dire. Car si tu l'apprenais, si tu réalisais que rien ne te retenait ici, pas même un « vrai » lien de parenté avec Walter, tu partirais. Et je ne voulais pas que ça se produise.

Il la jaugea un instant, surpris par sa tirade_. _Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il lui avait été difficile de faire cet aveu. Et bien qu'elle tentât de le cacher derrière un visage déterminé, son regard trahissait son embarras._ Okay, enfin un peu d'honnêteté. Il était temps, Olivia. _Il ne commenta pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pour ne pas avoir à mettre des mots sur ce qu'il en avait pensé. Et pour ne pas risquer de laisser filtrer quoi que ce soit. Après tout, c'était à elle de se justifier. Et si son intention n'était pas de lui rendre la tâche difficile, il ne voulait pas non plus l'y aider. _Rester_ _neutre_. Il changea de sujet.

- Einai kalytero anthropo apo ton patera toy.

Il vit très distinctement la surprise se peindre sur ses traits. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de réagir.

- Le code avec ta mère ? Après que Walter soit parti ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Dis-moi tout ce que je dois savoir en rapport avec ces mots, dit-il.

Elle ne dit rien dans un premier temps et le fixa. Il comprit qu'elle se demandait pourquoi il lui posait soudain cette question.

- Et n'omets rien, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

Mais elle ne lui posa pas la question cependant. Peut-être avait-elle compris qu'il ne répondrait pas.

- William Bell, dit-elle enfin. Lors de mon passage de l'Autre Côté.

_Bah tiens, encore un qui sait. _Il ne put retenir le soupir agacé qui trahissait sa colère. Non seulement il était le dernier au courant du secret qui le concernait entièrement mais en plus, il découvrait que tout le monde connaissait ce code dont il se croyait le seul détenteur à peine quelques mois plus tôt. Combien d'autres squelettes de la même veine allait-il encore trouver dans le placard ? _Voilà une expression qui prend tout son sens en l'occurrence_. Il eut un souffle amusé devant l'ironie de cette constatation. Olivia fronça les sourcils mais poursuivit.

- C'est lui qui me les a dits juste avant mon retour. Il m'a dit de te les dire. Que tu saurais ce qu'ils signifiaient. Et que j'aurai besoin de toi à mes côtés.

- Besoin de moi pour quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Peter. Il n'a rien dit d'autre.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, sceptique.

- Oui, vraiment. Il n'a pas eu le temps, dit-elle, d'un ton irrité. Deux secondes plus tard, je traversais le pare-brise de ma voiture et je m'étalais 10m plus loin sur l'asphalte.

Il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois d'affilée, sans chercher à dissimuler ses émotions pour la première fois. Le ton amer de sa voix, la surprise de cette réponse inattendue, l'image marquante de ce souvenir, l'idée douloureuse d'avoir failli la perdre. Son animosité perdit de sa vigueur. Mais il enchaîna, toujours aussi déterminé de conserver sa neutralité.

- Autre chose à me dire qui me concerne ? demanda-t-il, plus calme.

- Non, répondit-elle après un instant de réflexion.

Une réponse qu'il estima sincère.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle. Que vas-tu faire ?

_Traduction : vas-tu revenir à la Division Fringe ? _

- Je crois qu'une discussion avec Walter s'impose, dit-il avec une ironie évidente.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu restes ? dit-elle dans un souffle.

_La voilà, la vraie question. _Il sourit. Un court instant.

- Oui, mais que les choses soient claires. Si je reviens, c'est parce que c'est le seul endroit où je puisse obtenir des réponses et en apprendre plus sur l'Autre Côté. Mais j'appose une condition non-négociable. J'en ai ma claque d'être un pantin qu'on manipule à sa guise. Le dernier au courant de tout. Si je réintègre ton équipe, je veux être le marionnettiste et avoir la primeur des informations. En clair, je veux avoir l'assurance que tu ne me cacheras plus rien en ce qui me concerne et en ce qui concerne l'Autre Côté. Mon Côté, en fait.

Si c'était l'exacte vérité dans les faits, il n'était pas insensible au sort de sa réalité d'adoption. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de préciser pour souligner le sérieux de sa requête, au risque de le paraître. Car il n'était encore pas prêt à laisser filtrer son attachement à ce monde. _Du moins une infime partie de ce monde._ Elle le fixa un instant. Elle ne broncha pas mais ne manqua pas de noter le ton grave sur lequel il avait prononcé ces mots. Son regard en disait assez long sur sa façon de les interpréter. _Rester flou. Mon assurance contre de nouvelles déceptions de ce genre. Désolé, Olivia._

- Tu l'as, répondit-elle simplement d'un ton ferme.

Elle ne laissa rien transparaître dans sa voix. _Si maîtresse d'elle-même_.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je crois qu'il est temps que je parle à Walter, dit-il d'un ton calme.

Elle hocha simplement la tête tandis qu'il faisait demi-tour et se dirigeait vers la porte. Mais elle l'interpella juste avant qu'il ne la franchisse.

- Peter.

Il se figea et avant qu'il ne se retourne, elle poursuivit :

- Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Toujours de dos, il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

- Tu m'as manqué, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Cette fois, il fut carrément stupéfait mais soulagé qu'elle ne lise pas l'expression de son étonnement sur ses traits. Il reprit un visage impassible avant de se tourner vers elle. Elle le fixait, la tête légèrement inclinée vers l'avant, cherchant visiblement à interpréter sa réaction. Cet aveu avait dû lui coûter et quand il avait parlé de ne rien cacher, il n'avait pas fait allusion au domaine du personnel. Mais il devait admettre que cet accès de franchise lui faisait plaisir. D'autant plus venant d'elle. _Bon point, Olivia._ _Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu finalement. _

- A bientôt, Olivia, dit_-_il simplement.

Il avait parlé d'un ton doux en ôtant délibérément ses traits neutres de son visage au profit d'une expression plus tendre. _Comme avant._ Et il eut la confirmation qu'elle avait immédiatement saisi son changement d'humeur quand elle se permit de lui adresser un sourire timide. Le premier depuis le début de leur échange. _Peut-être le premier depuis un mois. _Et dans ses yeux, il vit briller un éclat fugitif de réconfort. Cette toute petite chose qui, comme son sourire, s'était sans doute faite rare depuis son départ. Elle avait fait un pas d'honnêteté vers lui. Il avait fait un pas de confiance vers elle.

Puis il tourna les talons et sortit du bureau en notant dans sa tête qu'il avait toujours envie d'être celui qui la faisait sourire et lui apportait son soutien. Mais surtout qu'il décidait à cet instant de se laisser une chance de redevenir celui-là en temps voulu. _Mais pas tout de suite_. Car il n'était pas encore prêt à admettre tout haut que son sourire lui avait manqué. Que sa vie à Boston lui avait manqué. Qu'il n'était pas indifférent au sort de ce monde. Et que malgré tout, il aimait toujours Walter comme un père. Car s'il était encore trop tôt pour clamer haut et fort chacun de ces états de fait, il admettait néanmoins tout bas qu'il en pensait chaque mot sincèrement. Et c'était déjà un gros compromis pour l'instant. _Chaque chose en son temps et le temps ferait le reste._

* * *

Désolée pour la lenteur de la mise à jour... je ne parvenais pas à écrire ce chapitre de manière satisfaisante à mon goût. Il ne l'est toujours pas d'ailleurs, mais bon, de toute façon, je ne voyais plus quoi changer... et puis je n'aime pas laisser les choses inachevées... et encore, pour bien faire, il faudrait que j'écrive aussi l'affrontement Peter/Walter... j'y songe mais je promets rien...

bref... je suis pas contre que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez...

Merci à Angeleene et à winness pour leurs reviews ! ;)


End file.
